I Give
by The Alien of Pluto
Summary: Part 2 of "I Need." Must read first to understand. I'm not entirely comfortable with this, its...bad work in my mind at least . Anyway, Starling helps Piper with her "loneliness" issues. A/P


**_Um...someone asked for it, so I wrote it. Won't happen often but...here we are anyway. Not...entirely comfortable with this, but I wrote it so why not?_**

**_I Need, pt2:  
_**

* * *

"Hey Starling, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Aerrow; I need to talk to Piper, right now if you'll excuse me."

_I've never done this before, never helped like this._

_I don't have kids. I never wanted any._

_But I paid attention to my mother; I'll never forget what she told me._

The door opens and she walks in slowly, stares at Piper; the girl's eyes are red-rimmed and puffy, her face tear streaked. She locks the door behind her and crosses the room. Piper is sitting at her desk, she looks as if she hasn't moved for hours; the blank paper in front of her is dark in one spot, from tears the other assumes.

_I may have paid attention but I'm not sure if I can do this._

_I'm not a very good people person and, in the midst of a war, crying over something like this seems ridiculous._

_But it is her life, she doesn't have anyone either; I need to be here for her._

She takes Piper gently by the arm and helps her to her feet. The girl has been quiet but at the touch she starts to shake, eyes fill with tears again. Starling puts a hand under her chin and lifts her face up, looks into her eyes, "I'm here for you" she says. Piper breaks down completely, throws her arms around the woman and buries her head in her shoulder.

_I won't be able to do this right._

_I'll say something and mess her up._

She lowers her head and lets it rest on Piper's, takes in the emotional support the girl unknowingly offers by accepting her help. Instinctively she raises a hand, rubs the girl's back in slow circles, and waits for her to calm down. The tears stop, the girl steps back,

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"You said you understood but…I feel like nobody…like I'm alone."

_I'll take it slow, go by my gut feeling._

_I've always used instinct to guide me in battle, this is no different._

_It's a battle of emotional support._

_I can do this._

_She needs me._

She takes the other's hand again, leads her over to the bed and gently makes her sit. She puts a hand on her shoulder, keeps looking into her eyes, so the girl knows she is giving her full attention, that she is not hiding anything,

"I said I understand because I do. Everyone goes through times in their life when they feel alone, like nobody cares. But trust me, right now you have six people, if not more, who consider you family and will stand by you until the day you die."

"I know! I know they'll always be there for me. I'm so selfish…I have everything anyone could want, but _I_ want more. I want something different; someone to be with me all the time, to love and protect me."

"It sounds like you want a boyfriend."

"But I don't, that's the thing!"

_Now I'm lost. _

She looks up at the Sky Knight, eyes wide and innocent. She folds her hands over her lap and stares at the floor, feels Starling's gaze on her.

"Starling, what exactly does having a boyfriend mean?"

She hesitates.

_I…don't know. _

_It means so many different things to so many different people._

_I couldn't…_

"Piper," she says, "I don't know. I've tried myself, to…" she stops, not sure if continuing will ruin her chance to help. She sucks in a deep breath, "Piper, having a boyfriend can mean anything. But I do know though that it doesn't automatically mean you have to have sex. It can just mean having someone to hold you close, to talk to, to share feelings with."

"I don't want a brother, I already have three."

_No._

Starling taps one finger under the girl's chin, making her look up again. Slowly she shakes her head back and forth, "Not what I meant. A boyfriend would still be open to…greater things later in life, like marriage and whatnot. It would just be…you two would be able to hold each other in public without any ill feelings from friends or each other…I can't tell you how to feel or what to do, but that's my opinion."

She stands up, grabbing Piper's arm and dragging her to her feet beside her. She wipes away the last of the tears from the girl's face with her thumb, and taps her on the nose with a small smile like her mother used to do to her, "If what I said doesn't help, then just remember: it's up to you. I don't preach what I won't follow; but you still have to figure out what you're going to do, I can't tell you that."

A small smile creeps up Piper's face, but it stops soon enough that Starling can hardly make it out, "Thanks," she whispers.

As Starling leaves the ship, she walks past the bridge. She can hear Piper's hesitant steps behind her, but she doesn't stop, just keeps walking. She passes the boys with a smile and wave, making it clear that she has no time to stay. Piper's steps have stopped behind her; Starling steps around the corner and pauses to listen. After a moment, Piper's voice breaks the silence, "Aerrow…c-can I talk to you…for a minute? In private?"

_I did it.

* * *

_

_**Why won't any separators work! Asterisks, hyphens, random letter on its own line! Argh...*sigh* whatever.**_

_**Reviews much appreciated :)  
**_


End file.
